


Just Fireworks

by Moose_likes_the_gay



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Play, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_likes_the_gay/pseuds/Moose_likes_the_gay
Summary: After several weeks of endless work, Arin had planned for him and Dan to relax for the weekend. It was clear the stress was getting to both of them, and that they definitely needed a break. But of course, the couple that lived next to them decided to throw a party.A very large, very loud party.





	Just Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leatherlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/gifts).



Arin sighed, massaging his temples before dropping a teabag into the cup of hot water he had placed on the counter.

Tonight... was not going how he had initially planned.

After several weeks of endless work, Arin had planned for him and Dan to relax for the weekend. It was clear the stress was getting to both of them, and that they definitely needed a break. But of course, the couple that lived next to them decided to throw a party.

A very large, very loud party.

Arin trudged back to their bedroom, where Dan was curled up in a nest of blankets he had made in bed. Arin handed him the cup of tea.

"Thanks." Dan said blankly.

"No problem." Arin huddled close to Dan. Dan hummed, quietly sipping his tea. Arin turned to him questioningly.

"You feeling okay? You seem a bit... quiet." _Upset_ was more what he had meant to say.

"I'm... fine. Just, like, wishing today had gone like we planned, I guess?" He placed his tea on the end table beside him.

Arin hummed, not quite believing him. Something was wrong.

It was like Dan wasn't entirely there. Like his body was there, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. Arin knew he had seen it from him before. He just had to figure out what it was.

Arin grabbed one of the blankets, huddling closer to Dan and throwing it over their shoulders. He brought his hand to Dan's hair, pulling his fingers through his messy curls. Dan's shoulders relaxed as he exhaled deeply. Arin smiled sweetly, pulling his fingers through several more times before moving to cup Dan's cheek. He leaned against Arin's hand, melting into his touch. Arin slowly brought his hand down, tilting Dan's head up and gently scratching the stubble under his chin. He hummed contently, smiling wide.

Arin slowly pulled his hand away. Dan's smile faded. He let out a high pitched whine, pining for Arin's touch again as he leaned heavily against his shoulder. 

"You want me to keep going?"

Dan slowly nodded against his shoulder. 

Arin pet him, delicately smoothing his curls down. Dan hummed contently, practically purring as he nestled into the crook of Arin's neck. Arin smiled triumphantly. He'd figured him out. Danny was in petspace.

"Was my pet feeling upset because he just needed some attention?" Arin cooed.

Arin could feel Danny's face heat up as he nodded slowly.

"Aww," Arin gently scratched underneath Danny's chin. "It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed." He pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead. Danny purred in response, nestling into Arin's lap. Arin continued to pet him.

"You know I love giving my pet attention."

Danny blushed, nestling deeper into his lap in an attempt to hide his face.

For the first time in weeks, the two were relaxed. Danny had soon dozed off in Arin's lap. The sound of music blaring from across the street had become white noise. Arin sighed contently. This was nice.

Arin lost track of time. He felt he must've been there for hours, lost in thought as he played with Danny's hair. He blinked a few times, coming back to reality. His contacts were starting to irritate him. He gently nudged Danny awake.

Danny sat up, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Danny nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. Arin stumbled to their bathroom. He quickly removed his contacts, sliding his glasses on in their place. He began making his way back to their bedroom.

**BANG!**

Arin jumped.

_Fireworks._

He heard a loud, frightened yelp come from the bedroom.

Arin rushed back to their bedroom. Danny was curled up, a series of pitiful whimpers escaping him.

Arin sat next to Danny, pulling him close as he pulled his fingers through his curls.

"It's okay. They're just fireworks."

Another firework went off.

Arin felt Danny flinch against him, his whimpers growing louder as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Shhh... everything's okay."

The fireworks continued for the next few minutes, each one scaring Danny more than the last.

Then they stopped, leaving only Danny's small whimpers to fill the room.

Arin pet him softly. Danny slowly curled up in his lap, still shaking and whimpering as tears continued to stain his cheeks.

Arin brushed Danny's hair from his face, tenderly rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Arin gently scratched behind Danny's ears, earning a relaxed sigh from him as his body slacked.

"There we go. Good boy."

Danny's breathing evened out. He nuzzled against Arin's leg affectionately, falling back asleep soon after. Arin pulled one of the blankets over him.

Arin leaned against the headboard, playing with Danny's hair as he slowly dozed off as well.


End file.
